Hari Tanpa Bulan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ini bukan hanya perkara menikmati kehangatan matahari, tapi Bokuto dan Akaashi hendak menari sambil terbakar di bawah naungannya. BokuAka. [#EventGarisMiring]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; **BokuAka** ; mengandung kalimat (sedikit) vulgar; diusahakan tidak OOC; Writer x Painter; plotless. Setting kisaran awal abad 19. **T+**.

* * *

 **HARI TANPA BULAN**

 **by Kenzeira**

* * *

Waktu merangkak perlahan di sisi tempat tidur.

Matahari, bulan, warna langit, segenap kuasa alam saling bergulir, bergantian, memberi efek pada setiap embusan napas dan langkah kaki tegas ataupun sempoyongan tak menentu. Tapi dalam keremangan lampu kerosin serta kesunyian malam, ada seorang lelaki yang tak tergugah hatinya, siang berganti malam, dia sudah tidak lagi mengenal waktu. Baginya, kehidupan ada di antara gelap dan hening.

Sekian lembar kertas ditulisinya dengan kata-kata manis tak bermakna—kata-kata yang dibawa terbang angin tanpa menyisakan jejak apa-apa di dada selain perasaan kosong yang entah dari kalimat mana datangnya. Ada lagi sesosok lelaki lain, berprinsip kurang lebih sama; bahwa hidup adalah ketika kesunyian menciptakan suatu mahakarya, dari kanvas, cat minyak, kuas, palet—dan dari ribuan kupu-kupu yang senantiasa beterbangan di atas kepala.

"Tahun keemasan!"

Begitulah si lelaki penulis menyuarakan pagi (pagi dikatakan terlalu pagi; pukul tiga dini hari) melalui satu kalimat tegas yang diucapkan dengan lantang dan menggema. Bokuto Kotaro namanya. Gairah berada di puncak tertinggi, sambil menulis, sambil mengurusi ereksi. Suara tawa bersenandung renyah, menghiasi tiap dinding-dinding bisu. Dinding yang catnya mengelupas itu mulai letih mendengarkan kemustahilan yang keluar dari bibir bagus Bokuto. Sementara pasangannya, Akaashi Keiji, si pelukis tidak terkenal, tengah menikmati sepotong pagi dengan lintingan rokok berlapis ganja.

"Tahun yang tidak menimbulkan perubahan apa pun selain kenyataan bahwa waktu berlalu begitu banyak, terbuang—terbuang! Lantas kau dan aku berubah lapuk, warna keperakan muncul di rambut dan kau mulai lupa bagaimana cara mendengar dengan baik serta bicara tanpa kesan menggurui."

"Oh, Akaashi, ayolah."

Bokuto memasukkan lintingan ganja ke dalam saku mantelnya. Dia meraih topi yang tergantung di paku dinding. Dengan ekspresi mengejek, diliriknya lukisan tak kunjung usai milik Akaashi. Bokuto lalu melingkarkan tangan di leher lelaki beraroma cat minyak tersebut.

"Ayo kita nikmati hidup dari sudut pandang berbeda. Aku mulai jenuh pada malam dan kesunyian yang menyertainya. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru—yang mungkin saja bisa membawaku pada jenis sastra baru. Dan kau menemukan aliran baru pada lukisanmu. Ini bukan hanya menikmati kehangatan matahari—tapi kita akan menari sambil terbakar di bawah naungannya!"

Akaashi mulai menyukai gagasan itu. Dia lantas membereskan alat-alat lukisnya sebelum pergi keluar bersama pasangan yang setia mendengarkan setiap racauan dan desahannya selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini. Mereka berkeliling kota, pergi ke tempat baru, menertawakan banyak hal. Saat menjelang siang, keduanya memutuskan berkunjung ke pasar di tepian dermaga. Bokuto mulai bertingkah menjengkelkan di sana, ada kacang-kacangan pada gumpalan tangannya, kacang-kacangan yang kemudian masuk ke dalam saku mantel dan dinikmati di sepanjang jalan dengan suara kunyahan yang berisik.

"Kau seharusnya membayar atas apa yang kau makan itu, Bokuto-san."

"Oh!" Bokuto memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak perlu membayar selama mereka tidak menyadarinya. Sudah kubilang, kita akan menari sambil terbakar—jadilah seliar-liarnya! Matahari tidak akan menamparmu dengan lidah api karena sesungguhnya betapa panas membara itu selalu berhasil membuatku ereksi."

"Seharusnya aku tahu kau adalah tipikal penulis gila yang mengatakan kalimat vulgar tanpa tahu tempat dan situasi."

"Tapi kau tidur denganku."

"Ya, aku menyayangkan hal itu."

Bokuto meledak dalam tawa. "Mau tidur denganku sekarang? Sekarang! Di tempat ini, di bawah terik menyengat dan di antara bau amis ikan!"

Akaashi belum sempat mencerna ketika tiba-tiba bibirnya ditubruk paksa. Ciuman itu tidak sedalam dan seliar kelihatannya—sebaliknya, justru terkesan seperti berkelahi. Bokuto mendorong Akaashi hingga terbaring di samping tempat sampah, keduanya tertawa, tingkah laku mereka menimbulkan tanda tanya di setiap kepala yang berlalu-lalang, ada pula yang anteng memperhatikan sambil menghisap cerutu. Bokuto ikut berbaring, bersisian, sama-sama memandang pada satu titik yang membuat indera pengelihatan berubah buram dan gelap.

"Aku masih bisa melihatmu, Akaashi."

Akaashi tidak menyahut. Pandangan sepenuhnya menghitam. Dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

"Aku melihatmu duduk, melukis seorang pria tua berkumis tebal yang mengaku banyak uang dan berjanji akan membayar lukisanmu dengan harga mahal. Tapi pria brengsek itu tak pernah kembali. Kau lagi-lagi kena tipu. Wah, wah … apa jadinya dirimu tanpa aku."

Kali ini Akaashi mendengus. Dia mengubah posisi berbaring menjadi menyamping. Perlahan matanya terbuka, memandang sosok Bokuto yang masih menatap matahari. Jangan terlalu lama, jangan. Apa jadinya kalau kau sampai buta, membaca saja tidak mampu apalagi menulis. Lagi pula apa yang mau ditulis, kesedihan tentang keharusanmu menerima kenyataan bahwa kau buta di usia muda karena permainan konyol mengenai menari sambil terbakar dan tidur dengan mata dalam keadaan terbuka menantang teriknya surya. Jangan bergurau.

Begitulah Akaashi mengutarakan isi kepalanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati embusan angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Kacang-kacangan dalam saku mantel mulai dilupakan keberadaannya—bersama lintingan ganja yang tampaknya tidak akan begitu berguna untuk melewati satu hari tanpa bulan. Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah tergelincir dan koin-koin lenyap diambil manusia tak bernama pada kesempatan saat mereka lelap dalam buai mimpi yang begitu ganjil dan entah.

"Inilah akibat karena kau tidak membayar atas apa yang kau makan."

Bokuto memasang senyum lebar. "Hukum alam."

Akaashi melirik sebentar. "Ya, hukum alam—dan aku terkena getahnya. Koin-koinku ikut hilang bersamaan dengan kegilaanmu."

"Kegilaan kita," koreksinya.

Akaashi menepuk-nepuk debu di bokong. "Selamanya, aku mungkin tak akan pernah menyatu bersama segala pola pikir tidak masuk akalmu. Aku melukis apa yang ada di depanku dan kau menulis apa yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain—manusia setengah cacing, demi Tuhan, cacing! Dan mereka menggeliat terus-menerus di atas kepalaku, menghantuiku, membuat jejak-jejak berlendir!"

Senyum Bokuto semakin lebar. "Kau mulai tertular dariku, Akaashi. Kau sama tidak masuk akalnya."

Akaashi bukan tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum menarik lengan Bokuto untuk berdiri dan pulang. Akaashi tidak menyukai bau amis yang menempel di pakaian juga tubuhnya—dan lengkungan menyebalkan yang tak henti tergambar di muka Bokuto atas kemenangannya di hari tanpa bulan, hari ketika terik matahari berkuasa.

"Tapi kita tertidur sepanjang hari, beralaskan karung yang berbau ikan."

Bokuto menghisap cerutu dan mulai memfokuskan diri pada kertas-kertas di meja yang esok pagi akan dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan kacau tak bermakna. Katanya, "Itu karena semalaman kita terjaga. Bunyi persetubuhan kuas dan kanvasmu sudah tidak lagi membuatku bergairah. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai. Mari kembali bercinta."

"Bercinta di hari tanpa matahari."

"Dan bau amis ikan yang tidak kau senangi."

Akaashi mengulas senyum tipis, terlihat samar. Senyum itu lantas hilang di detik berikutnya bersamaan dengan goresan-goresan tinta pada kertas dan bebunyian kuas dan kanvas yang saling beradu hingga bulan lenyap, matahari lenyap, waktu lenyap, dunia lenyap lantas nama mereka tak lagi terdengar dalam kesunyian yang maha.[]

* * *

 **10:43 AM – 13 October 2016**


End file.
